


Doing All the Work

by ScienceOfficerWillowRosenberg (left_handed_moth)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left_handed_moth/pseuds/ScienceOfficerWillowRosenberg
Summary: Kyliafanfiction over on Tumblr prompted me for Weslah with Lilah tying Wesley down. So I wrote this.





	Doing All the Work

Lilah cinched tight the rope tying Wes' right wrist to the bedpost.  

"So now I do all the work?" she asked.

"It was your idea." said Wesley.

He was spread-eagled, each limb tied to one post of the four-post bed.  His cock was perfectly vertical.  He'd gotten hard as soon as the ropes so much as touched him.

Lilah ran a hand up his leg, and over to slowly cradle his balls.  Then she ran a thumb down the length of his shaft.  A little bit of pre-cum showed on the tip.  She supposed she'd have to be very gentle if this was going to last.

She sat, her legs folded under her, in the gap between Wesley's legs.  Slowly, she unbuttoned her blouse, and then tossed it at him.  It landed covering his face.

She thought she'd go with that.  She slid forward and pressed her chest to his.  "Don't you wish you could see me right now?" she said, unhooking her bra and sliding it out from between them.  She descended slowly, pressing her breasts to the rough hairs down his chest and past his navel, lifting them away just as her right nipple grazed his hipbone.

She gave his cock a firm squeeze, then licked the head.

Wesley moaned her name through the fabric covering his face.  She took him fully in her mouth, and began to suck.

Then a tinny rendition of Pink Floyd's 'Money' came from her pocket.  That was her work ringtone.

She slowly released his cock from her mouth, running her tongue slowly back up the length.

"Sorry, I really have to take this.'

"Lilah!"

"I'll be in the next room, okay?" 

"Lilah!"

"You sit tight now, all right?" she said in a fake-cheerful voice.

Another drop or two of pre-cum dripped from his cock.

She'd probably be a while.  Wolfram and Hart were very thorough when they called.


End file.
